


NSFW

by marysutherland



Series: Spies like her [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two highly trained professionals shouldn't be doing this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



> Originally written for a Five Acts meme asking for quiet, voyeurism and semi-public sex.

This isn't just unprofessional, it's insane. And they are both normally very, very professional. But this Monday morning Anthea is skiving off a briefing at the MoD, and Ella is fingering a client in her consulting room. Well, it's Anthea pretending to be a client, but if they're discovered, that's not going to help.

Anthea has to leave in ten minutes and plans to claim she's late because she got stuck in a jam. When she purrs "stuck in a jam" at Ella, she manages to make it sound like the kinkiest thing ever.

 "More," Anthea gasps now, her breasts wriggling under the fabric of her smart blouse.

"Someone will hear," Ella protests, looking up.

"Don't your clients ever start screaming?"

"Not normally 'Do that again'. You're so _loud_ sometimes." Ella secretly loves her ability to shatter Anthea's cool facade. But it's too dangerous here. 

"Well, if you don't want to be involved, you can just watch." Anthea's fingers reach down into herself. It's a beautiful sight, Ella thinks, but Anthea's soon complaining the angle's wrong. "And I need my hands free," she says, "to muffle the sounds."

But when Ella's renewed stroking gets her close, Anthea's hand instead hits a button on her Blackberry. And suddenly her lustful cries are hidden by a sound outside, as a car alarm blares.


End file.
